weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaw
Name Shaw is Dr. Elizabeth Shaw an Archeaologist aboard ship in the film Prometheus. Holloway is with Shaw and other archaeologists when the Engineers' pictorials representations of star maps are found, these they later display to the selected crew of Prometheus' mission using a WMCD presentation. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Prometheus (film) Features Interactions Shaw, Holloway, David, Millburn, Fifield and Ford set off for the Alien Temple on arrival on LV223, taking the RT01 and both NR6's. Upon finding hieroglyphs David is capable of quickly deciphering them, allowing the group to continue into the Alien Temple, making their way through the carved tunnels and catacombs they find remains of Terraformers, they discover a chamber with urns in rows aligned towards a statue and at it's entrance they find a Terraformer's Biomask, further analysis is made of the urns before a storm starts moving in and they rush back taking it for analysis aboard Prometheus. Later Shaw, Ford and David analyse the Terraformer's Biomask which they conclude was a decapitated Terraformer who was still wearing his mask when he died, and that the Terraformers share a similarity of DNA with humans. Vickers understanding the significants of the find communicates this with Shaw and Holloway. On their second journey Vladimir, Holloway, Shaw, Jackson, Chance, Janek and David go to the Alien Temple as they approach David holds back while driving a Quad Track and sets off towards an area where a spectagraph detected a life form the night before. On finding Millburn and Fifield, Holloway falls ill so they cut their journey short informing Vickers as they return. Later Shaw having spent the night with Holloway finds she is pregnant and being unsettled due to the death of Holloway, David and Vickers understanding that it could be an Alien off-spring, puts Shaw into a MedPod so that they can bring her back to Earth with the Alien. Shaw manages to escape and uses a MedPod, removing the Alien, this Alien has now grown inside one of the MedPod Bay's which is part of the Escape Craft, (this craft ejects from Prometheus before Vickers uses the Ejection Pod for her escape from Prometheus before it collides with the Derelict). Putting on a space suit, Shaw makes her way back into the Alien Temple with Weyland, David, Ford and Jackson. Having awakened an Terraformer which they saw aboard the Derelict earlier, it starts killing all the crew except Shaw who escapes. This Terraformer later attacks her again in the Escape Craft after she goes there for oxygen and supplies only to be attacked itself by a much larger Alien from a MedPod's Bay. Shaw survives this attack and goes and collects David's decapitated head and body from one Derelict and goes and launches another Derelict and sets a course for a planet which was thought could be the Terraformer's World. Continuity Shaw's character is played by Noomi Rapace aboard the Prometheus. Helen Steinway Bailey stands-in for Shaw as her stunt double in Prometheus. David infects Holloway with some of the DNA from an Urn, a form of this genetically evoled creature (small part alien small part Holloway) is passed from Holloway to Shaw, this squid like monster has grown aboard Prometheus, which was removed from Shaw in a MedPod, this creature grabs and impregnates an Engineer laying an Alien Egg in the Terraformer which later erupts from it's chest, this Alien is called a Trilobite and resembles a 'Face Hugger'. Shaw goes to the Escape Craft for supplies and finds the creature inside, a Terraformer from the crashed Derelict attacks Shaw who in turn is attacked by the creature, she escapes and recovers David's head, and activates a Derelict then sets a course for the Engineer's planet. Timeline See also References Citations Prometheus (film) Footnotes Category:Info Category:Info Category:Prometheus